Wait For You!
by LaDyKiLlErZ15
Summary: Summary inside! I will change the title if the story change Hope you enjoy my first Victorious FF and please be nice with me haha!
1. Chapter 1

**Tori confess her feeling's toward Jade, but Jade didn't take it too well! What will happen to them and will Jade will return the same feeling toward Tori? Or Tori found someone else? And will Jade fight for winning Tori's heart? Will Jade ever realize how much Tori means to her, because no one can ever make her feels like Tori did.**

**Disclimair: I don't own Victorious or the characters! It's all Dan Schneider and his crew own Victorious and the characters! **

**Jade's Pov**

She look at me in the eyes and said something meanigful, but I just couldn't say it back since I'm not so sure with my won feeling towards her. There's only one thing I do and that is _running._ I run out of her house after telling her that my dad want me home, but the truth I just couldn't say anything and most of all what my feeling is;

I went to my room and land on my bed while screaming to myself "Argh! Why must you fall for me? I was mean to you, I even hate you!" There's was no answer to my own quetions, I was so confused with all of this _new feeling_.

Without I realize, a sudden pain inside my heart and a single tear inside my eyes that I couldn't understand what this is all about. So I close my eyes and find the answer, but all of sudden I can only see Tori's face, that startled me. I realised that I Jade West are falling for Tori Freaking Vega! _Shit._

**Tori's Pov**

After Jade's gone or more like run away from me after I confess to her, I just sit there on the couch and eyes on the door. I was stupid for confessing my feeling to her, I know she didn't like me back but I thought maybe she will feel the same way as me, a little bit. I sigh and tears falls from from my eyes that I didn't even notice until I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Tori did you see my- are you crying?" ask Trina coming down from the stairs.

I wipes away the tears quickly and say "what- no,I just got something in my eyes. Anyway, what did you want to ask again?"

Trina got closer to me and sits beside me while narrowing her eyes, I know that look; it means don't-give-a-fuck-lying-to-me look.

I sigh in defeated, look at her while telling her "I, I did something that I wasn't suppose to do. I confess my feeling to the person I ever want to be friend with."

Trina raised her one eyebrow meaning to explain more of the details, since she's still have the look not undestandble look. Well, it's Trina for you and no one can blame her for not understandingable.

"Long-short story, I tell Jade I like her and she was shock about it and she just leave or more like run away. Since it was a sudden confession, I thought maybe she might like me alittle bit or something but I guess I was wrong" I explains to Trina while holding myself from crying.

**Trina's Pov**

****Wait-What! Did I just hear that my little sister said something about liking Jade, as in Jade The Evil West!? Oh shit, this is something serious that I ever expected it to be. I never thought Tori is gay, but I don't care if she since she's still my baby sister that I care and love.

"Uh, Trina? Are you okay? OMG! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't tell you about this! I'm so fuck up, now my own sister hate me" said Tori in her scared voice.

Did I've been quiet for awhile, shit I should say something before she think I hate her. I put my hand on her shoulder and give her my best smile while saying "I'm sorry, I was just didn't see that coming. I never will hate you, even if you sometimes gets all the attention of the cute guys. At least now that you're gay, I can have all the cute boys haha!"

Tori smiles while laughs a little, so I say again with a little more serious "If you like Jade, then you got my support but I just want you to know that I'm always here for you to help and hear everything you want to said. I'll be a good listener, even I'm annoying, sometimes. And most of all, I love you lil sis."

Without another words, Tori embrace me while smiling with tears falling down her face. It was not a sad tears, but a happy one. I couldn't help but smile and say or more like whisper "I'm proud of you, Tori."

**No One's Pov**

****Without Tori and Trina notice, Holly Vega and David Vega were standing on the edge of the stairs smiling. After hearing their younger daughter confess that she's gay and like Jade, not just any Jade but Jade West who toture her life. Holly look at David while whisper "are you okay dear?" David just smile and whisper back "more than okay, I'm okay whoever she dates with; as long she's happy and I'm happy"

And so the two of them walk back upstairs leaving Trina teasing Tori with her new sexuality. Trina smiles at Tori and hug her want more time before saying and leave to go out "I hope Jade will return the same feeling as you, because I could feel that she likes you too and I'm okay with you being gay. Just remember this, Jade is scared and with this new thing, make sure to try act natural around her"

Leaving Tori's confuse and happy with her sister's words, she couldn't help to agree with what Trina just tell her. So, she went to her room, to text Jade and tell her she's sorry and hopes everything is not awkward around them.

**"Hey Jade! I'm so sorry about what I tell you but I want you to know that is all true, my feeling towards you are real and not fake. I want us not too awkward around each other, so I hope you could take this day as nothing happen" -Tori**

_Read and Review! My first FF, I'm not good at grammars but I do love writing! Sorry for the grammars, please tell me what you think about this? I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can :) Hope You guys enjoy! _

_-B.A.F- _


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's Pov**

The next day I woke up and thinking about yesterday makes me feel; _confsued. _I grab my things and went downstairs, but then I remember last night my phone was ringing. So I take out my Iphone from my pocket and look who texted me. As I unlock my Iphone, I was shock to see Tori who's the one texted me.

I open the the message and read it; I was more confused and feeling guilty by my own stupidness. I take a deep breath and reply to her message, I could just hope that what she mean is true. Because I don't like awkwardness and feeling guilty, because I'm Jade West and no one mess with me including Tori Fucking Vega.

**"I don't want to talk about it and I want you to keep your words about no awkawrdness! One more thing, never spoke this again including in front of our friends! I want us back to the way it was before you confess!"- J**

I drives away from and went to my favourite cafe to buy coffee. After I bought the coffee, I park my car at the student's parking load. I lock my car and went inside the school; like nothing happens.

I went to my locker and then I saw the one and only Beck Oliver, my ex boyfriend. I open my locker and he greet me with his cool smile.

"Morning Jade, you look different today? Is something happen yesterday?" ask Beck with worried.

Shit! Why must he knows if I'm feeling trouble or different?! And that is why I sometimes hate Beck because he knows me better than myself.

I sigh and close the locker while saying "I'm fine; just didn't get much sleep last night."

Beck nods his head while saying "okay, see you then" before went to his class. Thank god he still buy it, I sigh of relief but still couldn't help to think about _that._

**Beck's Pov**

As I take my leave to my next class, I glance back Jade and saw she let out of sigh. I know that sigh means; it means can-stop-think-about-it. I have to find out what wrong with her, ever though we're broke up that doesn't mean we can't be friend.

Then I saw Andre coming on my way with Tori behind him, looking sad but try to hide with her fake smile. I wave at them and say "morning guys."

"Morning Beck" said Andre and Tori unsion.

"Hey Beck, did you see Jade? I need to ask her something" ask Tori with hopeful in her eyes.

I nod my head and say "yeah, she's just around the corner after she grab her things."

"Why you need to talk her anyway Tori?" ask Andre confused.

Tori try to make up something before Andre feel something was going on between her and Jade, so I help her while saying "don't you remember that she and Tori are nearly friend now, so she need to ask Jade about the project that Sikowitz gave them the other days."

Tori's look at me with a surpised look, but I gave her smile and wink. I don't what's going on between her and Jade, but I better it's a good thing since Tori likes Jade and Jade likes her but too afraid to admit it.

**Tori's Pov**

I was surpised that Beck notice I was in panic, I just nod at him and then look back at Andre while saying "yeah, so I better catch up with her before class start. Bye guys, and thanks Beck."

I rush down the hall way, I look around if Jade was around. Then I saw Cat and Robbie were kissing, I smile at them and can't be more happier than I was. So I walk towards the Blackbox Theather; as I went inside I saw Jade was sitting at the stage while closing her eyes.

She was so beautiful and quiet, she looks so much in thoughts. I hope it wasn't about yesterday incident since I got her message this morning saying that she agree to back to the way it was.

Suddenly, she open her eyes and look straight into my eyes. I coudln't help but to avoid her eyes, so I look at the other way while trying to say something. "I-I was looking for you, I want to give your book since you just leave after what happen."

**Jade's Pov**

This is something I don't want it to happen, what will happen if she found someone else and what will happen to me? us? Suddenly I feel someone was staring at me, so I open my eyes to see non-other person than Tori Vega.

She avoid my eyes and said "I-I was looking for you, I want to give your book since you just leave after what happen." I see, she was just want to give back my book that I left at her house.

I stand up and walk towards her, I grab the book and say "thanks" she just nods her head without looking at me. I was frustrated that she didn't want to look at me, so I rolled my eyes and say in anger "you promise we go back to being us, than why you so scared to look at me?"

She just reply in her low voice "I-I don't want to do something stupid, if I look you in the eyes."

Well that was stupid, I put my hands at her shoulders and say "listen Ve- Tori, I'm sorry for just running away but I just couldn't accept your feeling. I'm not gay Tori, I would like us to be friend, I don't want some awkwardness makes us apart. Please, keep your words."

**Tori's Pov  
**  
Wow, I didn't see that coming from Jade's mouth. I could only take a deep breath and look at her while saying and smiling "I promise Jade, nothing will change."

But the truth it's hurt so much inside, I wish this feeling would go away. After the talk, we went back to our usual way. It was difficult at first but then, after third period, I get you used to it.

**No One Pov**

Eveyrthing was back to the way it was for Tori and Jade, but without everyone knows including Jade and Tori; Beck was surely know something was up between those two friends of him.

Andre did notice too; but he actually kind know about Jade and Tori since Tori told him in the morning. He at first was shocks, but then he was okay and support her in whatever happen.

"So, did you hear about the new student today?" ask Andre trying to throw all the tension between his friends.

Cat then say in her cheerful voice while smiling "I did! I even greet her and talk to her, she was really friendly and ncie too! She's also beuatiful, especially her smile!"

Beck, Andre and Robbie just chuckles at Cat while Jade was feeling annoy and Tori was in her thoughts about something.

"Hey Cat!" said the new student while standing beside Cat.

"Hey Lia! I want you to meet my friends. This is Beck, Andre, Robbie, Jade and Tori" says Cat in her happy mood.

Lia smiles at them and trying to introduce herslef properly "I'm Lia, Lia Conor. Nice meeting you all."

"I'm Beck Oliver"

"I'm Andre Harris"

"Robbie Shappiro"

"Tori Vega"

"Jade West"

They introduce themselves, but Jade was feeling suspicious with this Lia girl. She could feel something going to happen, because she saw the way Lia was talking with Tori in more friendly way. It was something more flirting and Tori was to decent to see it, only Jade and Beck could notice. What will happen after this? It become more complicated than Jade would ever thought it will be. She just hope nothing will happen, _if something will happen I have to do something, but why? _thoughts Jade shocking.

_R&R! Tell me what you think of this chapter? I was really want to make it complicated and make Jade realize about her feeling and I want also want Beck to be the supporter in this story. I want Beck to help Jade realize her feeling while Andre help Tori deicde who she want to be with; Jade or Lia?_

_-B.A.F-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Andre's Pov**  
It's already nearly a week that I saw Jade was feeling more and more annoyed than she ever did. I could see she was pissed by that new student since she was talking with Tori. She even try to flirt with Tori, but Tori was to kind, nice and friendly to notice about Jade.

"Do you think Jade will be okay?" ask Beck in whisper.

I shook my head while whispering back "I don't know; let just see where this could lead to those two of them."

Beck could sigh and nod his head, he look at Jade then at Tori. Suddenly he look at me with a mischievous smile, I look at him like he was crazy.

"Oh no! You are not going to drag me with you plan, sorry dude as much as I love to help but I love my life more" I said trying not to get involve since it will involve Jade.

"Come on Dre, it's not like I'm going to stuck with Jade. I know you scared of her, so let I will try to let Jade realize that she loves Tori more than she ever know" said Beck trying to convice me from helping.

I couldn't say no, since he is my best friend. So I just nod and say "fine, but what am I supposed to do while you going to make Jade realize of her feeling towards Tori?"

"Easy; I just let her confess to me, besides I'm sure she will let it out to me since I know her better that she ever know herslef" smirks Beck while looking at Jade with sympathy.

**Jade's Pov**

After end of school, I went straight back home with anger, hurt, frustrated and jelous. I don't know why I feel those emotion, so I just went home. As I arrive, I went inside to my room and slap the door with frustration and a lttle anger. I take a deep breath to calmi myself up.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door; I open it and saw Beck standing in front of my room. I raised one of my eyebrow and ask him "what are you doing here? And how did you get inside my house?"

He just shrugs and walk inside my room while saying "to answer your first question, I come here because we need to talk about something important and second question we use to date so I know my way to get inside your house."

I rolled my eyes and say "there's nothing to talk about since we already broke up."

"It's not about us; its about you and Tori. I know something was wrong between you two, now tell me did something happen yesterday that you two was so awkward during lunch and you feeling all jealous and anger seeing Tori and Lia become so close?" said Beck with his serious look.

My eyes wide open and I know something like this will happen; but I never thought it will be today. I was kind a nervous and sad but I keep it together.

**Beck's Pov**

"Seriously Jade, when will you ever learn to stop shut everyone down including your own selves!? Aren't we friend?" I ask a little bit mad after a few minutes of silentness.

Jade just close her eyes while lying down on her bed, even if I don't see her face but I could feel she was crying in silent.

I take a seat while saying "I know you cry, but you should let your feeling out and try to talk about it. Don't just hold it inside you until you hurt yourself."

"confess" is all Jade respond.

I look at her in confusion, she then sit back up and look at me while saying a little more details.

"She confess to me yesterday, I didn't know what to do or said. So all I did was run, I run from her and come back home. I already hurt her Beck, and I don't want to hurt her even more than I ever did."

She continue to cry, I couldn't help but to hold her and try to calm her down. I push her carefully, so I can look her in the eyes and ask her "can you be honest to me Jade?"

**Jade's Pov**

Beck carefully push me from his embrace and look me in the eyes and ask me "can you be honest to me Jade?"

I nod my head, so he take a deep breath and ask "do you like Tori? Tell me the truth Jade, maybe it will help you why you feel like this."

Do I really like Tori? Do I really feel something more than just a friend? No, I don't like Tori but I love her since the day I first saw her.

So I look at Beck and say what I really feel "no, I don't like her but I-"

Before I could finish what as I'm about to say, Beck interrupt me by saying "you don't need to lie to me Jade. I know you, so-"

I cut him before he could say another words, I narrowed at him and say in annoying voice "would you let me finish what was I'm about to say?!"

He nod his head and so, I continue what I'm about to say that will kill me.

"As I was said, I don't like Tori but I love her. I'm in love with her since the day I first laid my eyes on her, until then I keep deinied it and that's when I make her day life hell. I'm so stupid for hurtin her, how I wish that I stop deinying and try to accept it."

**Beck's Pov**

My eyes were wide open, I couldn't believe that Jade love Tori instead like. And most shocking is that she loves her from the first time she laid her eys on Tori, if I recall the first time she met Tori; it was the day where Tori tries to wipes away the coffee stain from my shirt but to Jade, she was rubbing me.

Wow, I can't believe it. That was like 3-4 years ago, but why didn't she tell me?

I look at her still waiting for me to say something, before she know it. I smile and say "you really don't have to be afraid of me Jade because I'm happy that you tell me honestly. Besides, you got to tell Tori about this feeling since she did confess to you."

She shakes her head and say "I can't, because I told her that keep to her words and never speak again. Plus, that Lia Fucking Conor will surely wins Tori heart!"

"So? What's the problem with that?" I ask her with confused

"The problem is that, she will surely fall for Lia and the way Lia flirt and kind to her will surely make her to date Lia" she said in anger while lying back down.

I couldn't help but to chuckle at Jade jealousy, so I look at her while she glare at me for chuckle at her.

"Come on Jade; Tori likes you first and she did confess to you, maybe she will give you space and wait for you to come and try to make you realize that you also feel the same way. And now, you did said you love her, so go tell her before it's really too late."

**Jade's Pov**

After hearing what Beck said to her, she just keep lying in her bed and think about it. Until she didn't realize that is already late, and so she just said to herslef to do it tomorrow since there's noway Tori will date that girl since she like her and not her.

_"What if they did? What will happen to me? Am I going to be like this forever, miserable? Argh!" _Thoughts Jade while struggling and fighting over herself.

I could only pray for tomorrow would be okay and nothing happen between Lia and Tori, because if something did happen; she have to fight for the one she love. She will try until win Tori's heart again.

**"Thanks for the advised Beck, it really help me. But if that girl and Tori suddenly date, I want you to help me win her back by doing something crazy and I mean it! Even if it's legal!"- Jade**

After texting Beck, I put down my Iphone and drift off to sleep with so much thoughts in my mind. I feel somthing really will happen, because my heart really feel uneasy but I just push away for now and wait for tomorrow to come to see the conflict and the new starting of my life.

_R&R! Tell me what you thing about this one? ^^ _

_-B.A.F-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori's Pov**

OMG! I what do I do? I like Jade but why I feel so wrong went to a date with Lia? But Jade would never return my feeling back and she even said that she don't like as I like her. She even said that it best for going back as the way it was;

"Tori?" ask Lia, looking at me in her worried face. Aw

I snapped and say "uh, sorry I was just thinking. Sorry, but what did you just now?"

She giggles and say "you're funny Tori and cute too; I was just asking if you would want to go out with me again?"

Before I could think, it just slipped from my mouth "sure, I would love too."

Lia smile and say sweetly like a gentle woman "great, but you do know that I'm about to ask you to be my girlfriend tonight"

Oh no! This is not good, I don't if I'm feeling the same as Lia. My heart is for Jade but when she reject me, should I still like her? Why this is so frustrating and hard to make a great decision?

"Tori you're at it again, are you sure you okay?" ask Lia in her caring and sweet voice.

"I'm sorry Lia, but I just can't date you because my heart belong to someone else. Even though she rejects me, but I still like her and I want to try to wait until she finally and surely said she likes me too" I explain to Lia without trying to cry.

**Lia's Pov**

So that's why she was daydreaming, she have someone already. I should know about this, but who would ever reject this beautilful, talented and cute girl? I look at her and she still keep talking, until I decide to stop her from mumble.

"I understand Tori, but can I ask who is this girl that rejects you? Because she's stupid to reject the beautiful, talented and amazing girl" I ask her while looking straight into her beautiful hazel eyes.

Tori look down while saying in low voice, much enough to my hear "Jade"

My eyes wide open and a little bit surprise, the person who reject her is Jade, Jade the fucking West! I should see this coming, but if this Jade was so stupid to reject her then it's her lost because I don't easily give up.

"You know I'm not that easily to give up, so I will try to win your heart and besides, it's her lost for rejecting you" I say truly with my eyes looking at her serious.

Tori look at me like I'm crazy or what, but it's true I'm really serious about want to win her heart even if I try to do something crazy.

**Tori's Pov**

I was shock to what she just said, I couldn't believe my life is going more and more complicated than I ever thought it could be; what am I going to do? I don't want her to keep chasing after me, because my feeling towards is stronger day by day, month by month and year by year;

She still waiting for me to say something, but what? I can't think anything else but Jade;

Then, she did something that I'm not ready; she lean in and kiss me gentle and warm, just like I imagine.

After a minute, she break the kiss and say "I love you, just think about that. I will wait for you, no matter how many years it is."

Before I could say or respond to her words, she already leave and making me more crazy with my own feeling.

"Wow" I snapped from my thoughts and look behind me to see Trina with a shock face.

"Trina!" I get up with surprised, she just saw the kiss. OMG! What am I going to explain to her?!

**Trina's Pov**

I can't believe what I just see, Tori is kissing a girl who is not Jade. But didn't she said she likes Jade but why she kiss another girl?

"Trina?" she call my name but this time it's a little bit worried.

I shake my head and look at her "tell me that you just move on? After Jade rejected you"

Tori sigh and sit back down while putting her hands on her face "I didn't, she just kiss me without I know she will did it; I still like Jade, but she like me. I don't know what to do now, I'm confuse with my own feeling."

I walk to her and take a seat beside her while try to calm her down "I'm not that good at talking about something like this, but I will still say I will support whoever you choose to be with; even if that new girl. So as I'm about to say is that, why don't you try taking time and let see who can wait you more longer."

She lift her head and look at me with tears in her eyes, I smile at her and nodding my head that what I say is true.

**Tori's Pov**

Did Trina just say something meaningful? Wow! Is the world going to an end already?

I wipes away my tears and hug her while saying "thank you, it really meant a lot to me."

"Welcome lil sis, now let me go because I need my beauty sleep" teased Trina.

I rolled my eyes but let her go, she get up and walk upstairs leaving me in the living room thinking.

Suddenly I got a text that I don't know who it was, so I open my Iphone and look at the text with a shocking face.

**"You shouldn't worry about whoever you choose, Lia or Jade; You still you, just remember that Tori. If you need a friend to talk with, you could always come to me. But I know, you will surely choose Jade since ****_you love her_****" - Cat**

Oh shit! Now Cat knows about my feeling towards Jade but more surprising is she didn't just know I have feeling towards Jade, but she even said that I love Jade. Even I couldn't say that words, because I'm still not so sure if I like or _love_ her.

"I'm so doom!" I said to myslef while lean back down at the couch with a heavy sigh.

_Here's the next chapter ^^ So tell me what you think? Did I do good with Trina being so supportive sister, even though she usually doesn't care? Haha! Please R&R :)_

_-B.A.F-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Andre's Pov**

As the next day come, I walk towards Tori and I could see she was in some confusion and complicated situation. I know if I was the on her shoe, I would be too shit to know who should I choose. All day, she been silent so I better try to light her up. _Here's go nothing!_

I tapped her shoulder and say with my usual style "what's with the face? Did something happen last night between you and Lia?"

Tori sigh while lean back at the locker "she ask me to be her girlfriend, but I reject her since I like Jade but most frustrating is that she kiss me and I don't know if I should feel happy or sad or annoy."

My eyes wide hearing what just Tori said, Lia kiss her? Wow I never did see that coming, I thought it would be Jade. Well, everyone know Jade had a thing at Tori but she just to damn ego for denied it.

"Uh, wow! I never see that coming, but did you enjoy it or you push her?" I ask her try to make her confess what she really feels inside, after last night Beck begs me for and try to keep him information about Tori and Lia.

_Flashback_

_"Come on bro, you got to help me about this! Don't you want to see Tori happy?" Beck ask in her famous begging way. _

_"I don't know dude, it's really hard since I don't want to break any of the girls heart. I do want to see Tori happy, she's my best friend and I care about her" I respond while sighing on the phone._

_Beck did the same thing but he didn't give up, so he then say that will kill me after this._

_"You know today Jade confess to me about her feeling towards Tori, you know what her feeling is?"_

_I just reply obviously "of course I know, everyone knows she hate Tori for god sake."_

_Beck laugh at my reply, so I was feeling more and more aware about this Jade's feeling. So I wait for him to tell me, even though I can feel that it's a good feeling._

_"No bro, Jade don't like Tori but she love Tori. She want to try win Tori's heart, but she's too chicken to do it on her own so she ask me for help while I'm asking you for help. So will you help me?" _

_I keep silent for a while, thinking if I should help. But then I remember Tori's smile how she said about Jade's name, and how she look at her. I got a say,it was amused me; without another thinking I just reply "sure, but you owe me if something went wrong."_

_"Glad you agree, thanks dude and I promise everything will be alright. If it's not, then there's always have plan B and C" mock Beck in his serious way but manage to laughs._

_End of Falshback_

"Andre? Hello? Are you there?" I snapped back from my daydream, after heard my name been called my Tori.

"Sorry Tor, what were you say just now?" I ask innocently while forcing a smile.

Tori raised her one famous eyebrow, I could just pray someone would come and save me before I spill the secret.

**Cat's Pov**

I walk down on the hall way and saw Andre was a little bit nervous while Tori looking at him with her famous eyebrow. Oh no, that doesn't look.

"Hey Tori!" I wave at her well more like hug her, she was taken back by the hugs.

Andre look at me with a thank you look while I wink at her, I just know something will this happen. Thank god it wasn't Jade who saw this, if she saw she will surely going to kill Andre for being so kind.

"Oh, hey Cat. Where's Robbie?" Tori ask looking behind me after break the hugs.

I just say with my cheerful and hyper voice "he went to meet with Sinjin to talk about the new project that have been doing. I still remember my brother doing project with his friend, he end up being glue on the wall like spiderman"

Andre and Tori look at me and say unison "uh, okay" I just giggle at their face.

"Shit! I forgot I have to meet up with Beck, sorry but I have to go now" said Andre while looking at his watch.

Tori only nods while I giggle and say "you said bad word, funny."

And so, Andre walk away leaving me and Tori. I turn to her and ask "did you get my text last night Tori?"

**Tori's Pov**

Just as Andre leave, Cat turn to me and ask me "did you get my text last night Tori?"

I just nod my head, she then say but in a low voice so no one can hear "so, do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know Cat, it still confusing and I don't know if I can talk about it after what happen last night" I said truly without caring if someone hear, since I'm tired of this feeling.

"Tell me if you have taken a like towards Lia? Tell the truth Tori, everything would be okay if you let it out" says Cat cheerful but there's a serious tone behind those cheerful smile.

Hearing what just Cat said, I probbaly choose to be alone for now since I can't choose either of those two. I should follow what Trina has told me lastnight, so I look at Cat and say before walking away.

"No matter who kiss me or date me, my heart always belong to Jade and only her that I want. There's no one can make me feel like this, if it wasn't her; so I decide to follow where it goes, even if only leave me scars."

**Jade's Pov**

As I watch Tori walks away from Cat in sad face, I turn my head to look at Cat and she was shock to whatever Tori just said.

I walk toward Cat and say "what did she say?"

"She really like- wait love you Jade; you got to win her back because she just said that she will follow where this could go. That mean, she will choose whoever wins her heart even though it is not you. She even said if leave her scars, you got to do something Jade!" explains Cat with worried face.

My eyes wide open, I just can't believe this is happening; Why must this have to be like this? I got to text Beck about this, but first I need to find that bitch who kiss _my girl! _

"Thanks Cat for the help and don't worry I will do something, but first do you see that bitc- I mean Lia?" I ask her in hope.

Cat just say "yeah, I saw her talking with Sikowitz about-" before she could finsih her words, I run straight to Sikowitz's class and thank her.

**Lia's Pov**

"Yo bitch! I need to talk to you!" said a familiar voice.

I turn my back and see the one and only Jade West. She look angry and piss too, well I bet I know why.

"What you want!" I ask her in sarcastic tone.

She rolled her eyes like I'm stupid for asking the dumbest question in the planet.

"Don't you fucking pretend that you forgot what you did!" said Jade in more venom in her tone.

Wow no wonder everyone was scared of her, she really good at playing with words.

"Why do you even care? It's not like you like her or something, besides you even reject her and break her heart into pieces! Fucking bitch!"

No one mess with me, even if that person is the scariest one in the planet.

She grab my collar shirt and say through her gritted teeth "listen here you bitch! Don't you ever, I mean ever go try to kiss Tori again or I will surely do something that makes you regret. Including go near her, you got that! Because Tori Vega is mine and not yours!"

I just smirk at her while saying "you think I'm scared with you threaten me? Well I guess you're wrong, because I will do whatever I want and Tori was never yours from the start remember? You reject her and break her, it should be you be aware of. Because I Lia Conor will win Tori Vega's heart, even I have to fight with you!"

**Jade's Pov**

What the fuck! Did she just challenge me, oh no she didn't it!

I push her and say while glaring "if that is a challenge, then it's on! Because I will surely make Tori mine and let her see how sorry I am to hurt her and even break her heart! Plus, I have my way to win her and known her better than you do, so it's your lost this time. You can kiss her, you can date but you will never get her heart but me!"

With that I grab my beg from the floor and walk towards the door, before I even turn the handle to open the door; I heard her said that makes me more pissed.

"If that what you want Jade West, then I'll be happy to fight with you! I make sure Tori will regret to choose you, because I can make her happy than you can ever make!"

"Don't You Ever Fucking Say That Again, If You Still Love Your Life!" I glare at her while saying in my full anger tone in my entire life.

And With that, I left the school with full of anger. I just can't believe she just said something that really makes me want to kill her, but thank god today I didn't bring my scisscor. If I do, she'll be dead by now after what she just said!

I drove away and text Beck **"Meet me at the usual place now! If you don't I will fucking drag you to hell!"- Jade**

I am so fucking piss right now! You will see Lia Fucking Conor! I will surely make you regret for saying those thing to me and even brave enough to accept the challenge. You really don't know me, yet! But you'll see, soon you see who I'm truly am when I have to fight for my one and only love; Tori Vega.

_Next chapter is up! So what do you think about Jade and Lia challenge? Who do you think will win this fight? Jade or Lia? I want to make Cat look more mature but with her cheerful style ^^ And most of all, how will Tori act when she find out about this? Will she ever forgive Jade and choose or Lia? _

_I hope you enjoy this and please don't forget R&R! XD_

_-B.A.F-_


	6. Author's Note

_**Hello everyone, I want to let you all to know that I appreciated what you guys said about my story and even if it's a bad comment I still appreciated it since you read this not so cool story :)**_

_**I want you all to know that I will continue this story even if its bad grammar, because I just do this to give it to you all to re-edit it or beta it... I give this story whoever want it, and make them be their story and not mine... :) So wait till the end of this story then you can have it...**_

_**For who still wait for the next chapter, I apologies for it since I have so much school works and homework to do... So I bent down to you all and say "I'm sorry" but I will do the next chapter soon and no promises when it will be update... **_

_**So that's all, Thanks again for the review you guys said :D**_

_**-B.A.F- Peace Yo!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! I'm back :) I still have school's work to finish but since you guys waited for too long, I decide to update chapter 6 ^^ _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious! It's all Dan Schneider and his crew own Victorious!_**

**Beck's Pov**

As I was doing my homeworks, my phone suddenly buzzed. I grab my Iphone and look who texted me, I look at the screen it was Jade that texted me.

I open the message to see what Jade wants now, to my surprised she was actually not in the good mood. I sigh at what she said.

And so I stand up and walk out from my house and get inside my car to go see what she wants. I hope everything is under control when I get there.

**Jade's Pov**

Where the hell is Beck! I am so damn mad right now! Stupid fucking bitch Lia Conor, trying to steal my girl!

As I sit down with anger, suddenly I feel someone tapped on my shoulder.

I was about to punch this person but when I look up to see Beck lifting his eyebrow.

I sigh of relief to know his already arrive, I point in front of me telling him to sit down.

"Okay I'm here. Now tell me what's wrong with you?" ask Beck while taking a sit.

At first I just keep quiet to calm down, but Beck grab my hand and ask again but this time in a worry voice.

"What's wrong Jade? Did something happen with Tori?"

**Beck's Pov**

"It's not about Tori, it's about that bitch Lia girl! She really make me angry, she even accept my challenge!" said Jade while looking away.

"What do you mean she accept your challenge? Jade did you do something that Tori will be the prize?" I ask her in a very damn worry voice.

At first she avoids my eyes and then she bits her lips, thats when I got the answer. Damn it Jade! How will Tori feel when she knows about this?

"God Jade! Are you lost your mind!? Do you ever think if Tori finds out about this, how will she feels?!" I asked in angry voice almost shout.

Jade give me her best glare so I can shut up. She then sigh and say "I know, it was stupid of me but I did this to prove to that bitch that no one will have Tori except me, only me!"

I smile at her knowing she still have the same strong feeling, but what about Tori? Is she going to stop from liking Jade and went to like Lia?

**Jade's Pov  
**  
As I said all of the things, Beck was smiling and it's kind a creepy though.

"What you smiling for?" I ask him in my bitches voice.

Beck just chuckles and say "sorry, I was kind zone out. Anyway, so what you want me to help, again?"

I laughs at his last word "about that, I want you to help how to wins Tori hearts again?"

"You just have to be honest and try to tell her why you reject her, besides this time is not about Tori's heart you have to win but her trust. Because, this is all about now" Beck explains with a calm way.

My eyes open wide and all I could think is; How can I win Tori trust again when I already break her and hurt her?

"By the way Jade, if you want I could get the rest of the gang to help you how to win Tori's trust and heart. But before that, you have to make sure Lia didn't go ask Tori dates. If Lia flirts with Tori, you also do but in your own way of style of flirting" said Beck with a smirk on his face.

God! How lucky I am to have Beck as my ex-boyfriend and now become my best friend, I am so fucking gonna win Tori.

"Thanks Beck, I appreciated about it! But let me know if Lia go near Tori, because I kind a need to go somewhere for three days. Make sure you and the rest take care of Tori from Lia the bitch girl" I say as I get up from my sit.

Beck just nodded his head while a little bit confused, before he could ask anything. I walk out from the restaurant and went inside my car and drive leaving Beck still confused.

But I did get a text message from him. I did reply him back

__**Wherever** _**you go, try be more careful and keep me in detail okay! Plus tell me where you are when you come back- Beck**_

**Beck**

Wait-What! Damn it Jade! What the hell she mean?!

Before I could say or ask, she already walk out from the restaurant and went inside to her car and drive to wherever she go that I don't even know.

So, I just text her and to hope she read it.

**_Wherever you go, try to be more careful and keep me in detail okay! Plus tell me where you are when you come back- Beck_**

Just I about to start my truck, I got a reply back from Jade.

_**Don't worry Beck I will be more careful but no promise about keeping you in detail! You will also keep in detail about Tori and that bitch! Let just say, I have to go somewhere who will can help me and maybe try to be more honest so Tori will love me- Jade**_

_So what you all think? I know it's kind a suck but it suddenly pop in my head and I just want to let it be more complicated :) So where do you think will Jade go? What will happen when Jade not there in school? How will Tori feels about Jade suddenly missing? So tell me if you guys have some idea about where Jade went, please do tell :) Hope Jade will wins Tori over and Lia will sure know how to be more careful who she is dealing with haha! ;)_

_-B.A.F- Peace Yo!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Yo! I'm back with the next chapter, let just say I kind a doing a research about where Jade's going. And in the end I finally decided that she will going to meet someone that she haven't met for a long time... Let see who this person going to be and what will happen to Lia plans? ^^**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Victorious! Dan Schneider and the crew owns it!**

**Jade**

It's already been three hours driving but I still haven't arrive yet. Too tired to drive, I should bring Beck along so he could help me drive.

But then I realize it's kind a worth it too do this on my own. Because everything I do and did, are all for Tori Vega! I should see that coming.

Liking that girl wasn't easy, it takes time and days to get used to the feeling.

A girl like me will surely taks time; well she is Tori Vega that everyone love.

Oh shit! I look at the rear view mirror to see at the car that I almost crash on because thinking of Tori; stupid head.

**At the meantime at Hollywood, Beck were gathering the gang to fill them with the idea for what to do and what not to do**

**Andre's Pov**

"It's not that I won't help you and Jade, but I can't lie and Tori's know if I'm lie or not" I says while looking at them seriously.

I can tell by looking at Beck, he was thinking of something. Damn it! I know I shouldn't be messing with Jade the other, stupid me!

"Well at least you could try to distract her or something, that way she won't know you're doing something" says Beck wearing a small smile on his face.

"Yeah! That could work since its been awhile you and Tori haven't hang out after Lia stole her away" says Robbie with his smile that always creeps me out.

Thinking for few minutes while the others just waiting for me to give my answers, so I let out a sigh and say what they really hoping I would say.

"I'm in, but man you got to help if she suspect me!" everyone just give me the thumbs before Beck try to explain to Robbie what his position in this mission.

**Cat's Pov**

I listen to Beck with my happy smile as I always did everyday, I can't believe we're going to do a spy play.

But why they're all look to serious and where is Jade anyway?

While I was lost in my thoughts, suddenly I notice that Robbie, Beck and Andre gives me the look that I don't know what it means.

So I decided to say in my cheerful voice "What you guys looking at?"

Robbie then explain it to me "we were just telling your part for this play-part, but you were too busy thinking/doing something else"

"Oh! Sorry I was thinking about where is Jade, I didn't see her today even in the class" I actually half true and half lies.

Beck quickly say before we notice something was up "she went to help her granpa, so she will be gone for three days and that is why she need us to help her"

**Beck's Pov**

Shit! If they only knew that Jade are gone because she needs to find Lia's weakness, if they knew I bet they will think Jade is crazy for doing such dangerous things.

Wait- It's Jade for god sake! I should just tell them instead lying, wow I'm sure become stupid but crazy at the same time because of Jade West.

**While they were talking and chatting or more like discussing about the plan, Jade already arrive at her destination; finally.**

**Jade's Pov**

Wow! This place hasn't change since I been here, bet I can find that guy easily.

I step out from my car and the first thing I do is stretching my body "god, next time I'm sure going to take Beck instead!"

After that, I walk inside of the coffee's shop to buy me a fuel for my body so I won't feel tired from the driving.

The cashier's girl stand in front of the counter just smile at me politely and asked me what I want.

I just say lamely without giving her my smile, too tired to smile "hazel nut black coffee"

The girl just nodded and pressing a few buttons on the place where they put the money and look back at me smiling.

I give her 20$ and she gives me the coffee that I order, before she can give me back the change, I just say with a small smile and a nod to her "keep the change"

Hmm, where would I go first? I don't even fucking know where to start! This so frustrated but it still worth it when I get back; I hope.

Walking around the neighbourhood, someone suddenly run into me and spill all of my coffee and some the coffee are on my shirt.

"What the fuck!" I growl as I look towards my shirt.

Then the person who knocks into me apologize while saying "I am so sorry, I was in a hurried and I didn't mean to run into. Please, let me pay for it"

I look into this guy and about to say when my eyes wide open to see the person that I've been searching for;

"Jade?" he also shocks to see me, the same as me too.

"Jaden Damn West? God, it's been years since I last saw you. So how's life been doing?" I ask/say with a smugly smile on face.

Jaden chuckles at my speech, so he just shakes his head and say "always the same, lame. So how about you? How's life been threathing you?"

"Same as I can be, but you know me alwasy hate everything around me and never get along with life" I jokes while smirking.

He sudden react makes me surprise, he was hugging me and say "I miss you lil sis, where have you been and why haven't call me once?"

I hug him back while saying "miss you to bro, I've been busy with school and mom always never home and sorry for not calling, I might forgot about that one"

"You never change, but seriously why are you here anyway? Isn't still school days and do mom knows your here?" ask Jaden worrily, but it only make Jade amaze seeing her big bro feeling worry.

"Relax worry-wrat, I come here for your help on something and you're the only can help me. Besides, mom would never care where I've gone since she always at work or travelling somewhere for god know where she at" I say/explain lamely about my mom.

Jaden sigh looking at me and ask again "so where your staying anyway? And what part of problem you need my help this time?"

I smile evilly and say "care to share me what your relationship with Lia fucking Conor, because I kind a find out about this when I met your damn Uncle Joe the other day"

I couldn't miss the look on my brother face, it was priceless. His eyes were wide open and his jaw hits the floor, that was I expecting for the answer.

"Huh, well, it's start from well uh-I, can we talk somewhere else? Where there's a chair we can sit?" ask Jaden nervously, I try not to laugh though.

I just shrugs while saying "I just arrive here, so how about your place since never had the chance to look for the motel/hotel"

Jaden nods his head and say "well my house is not far from here, but we should drive there more faster"

"Sure, but seriously why your so nervous about hearing that bitch name? Did she do something bad or did you do something bad?"I ask amusingly while walking towards my car with him walking beside me.

"I tell you when we're arrive at my house, I bet dad will happy to see you and even Kelly. Oh, I know you can stay there until your finish your damn job" says Jaden smiling happily.

Sometimes he gets weirder and weirder that I haven't seen him for ages, but what will dad's react to know to see me and what about Kelly? Damn, this will take more time that I ever knows.

_That's it for the chapter 7 :) Well, still being busy as hell as I can remember... I still need to finish my arts project and I still haven't finish yet since I hate arts, but too bad that's my class My midterm exam also near and it's on 2hd of May-Thursday -.- God, Exam is near and project still haven't finish... Damn my life sucks! Arts project will be needed on 16 May... Urgh! Can this day get anymore worst, but don't worry I will try to finish this story and you guys can have it after it's done :D_

_So yeah this is me rambling about my life at school, I'm not a nerd, not a popular but not even a loser... So let just say I talk to anyone I want, include the haters haha! So please don't mind about this, I just love to talk about my life that's all ^^ Oh and don't forget to give me an idea about the next chapter and it will be on Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie's pov doing their mission or more like a slaves to Jade West hahaha! Kidding ;)_

_Don't forget to Read & Review, I would appreciated and delightful that you do it ^^ If you want to know me, PM me and I will tell you honestly and truly xD_

_Peace with Love_

_~B.A.F~_


End file.
